bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Abetitus Stormhoof
Overview One of the Residents of the Blue Hoods Guild, Abetitus Stormhoof is a Centaur with a body built for punishment and a brain built for following orders rather than making them. She's not too bright, but tries her best, very much willing to put herself between her friends and whatever might seek to do them harm. She's middle aged and has a deep love for small woodland critters, as well as cats and tabaxi. Personality Abetitus is a strong willed, protective woman, willing to swing first and ask questions never if it means keeping her friends safe. She's rather headstrong, preferring to make things up as she goes along rather than formulate a plan of attack, especially when it comes to being on a time limit. She's twitchy to a certain degree, having her Centaur instincts as a core part of her physical personality, as well as how she views the world. She views all creatures as equal, whether they be big or small, smart or stupid and tries her best to act fair towards others, though doesn't hesitate to swing if she sees them being hostile to those she calls her own. She doesn't take no for an answer if she sees a solution and pushes straight towards a goal if she sets her sights on it. Notably, one of her hobbies includes collecting the heads of large foes, slain during jobs. She keeps them on her belt and tries to collect them whenever possible. Background From a tribe of centaurs to the far western plains, Abetitus was born to one of the head warriors of the Ena tribe, one of many in the area, all part of a pact of mutual peace and prosperity. From a young age, she was consigned into the Enayan Riders, a small military academy dedicated to training pairs of centaurs and cavaliers, designated as protectors of the land and villages. Though she started off at a young age, she quickly met and grew fond of her rider, a short, white haired Tabaxi named Hektor. The two bonded and grew up together at the academy as Rider and steed, Abetitus being grateful Hektor's short stature and light weight. Due to this, she spent very little time training and honing her strength, unprepared for what eventually came her way. Though she could hold him on his own, she couldn't stand while he wore his armour. On the fateful day that she simply refers to as the day dreams died, she came to regret not spending her time training to carry the weight, as she now carries the tremendous weight of guilt from his fate in it's place. The Day Dreams died Though they were always taught that danger lurked everywhere and to never be unprepared, nobody expected the academy to be attacked. A large army of centaurs and orcs from the north rushed the camp in the night, setting fire to all they found. Unable to carry the weight of an armoured Hektor, he was forced to fight beside her, instead of on top of her, where he never stood a chance. Bloodied, bruised and half dead, she fled for her life, escaping the burning grounds and screaming echos as one of the only survivors of the incident. As she ran, she promised to the newly deceased Hektor and the music box she was given as a sign of their partnership to never be caught too weak ever again. The words echoed in her mind for many years as she struggled to survive in the wilderness, avoiding the northern aggressors and making a living for herself. Joining the Blue Hoods Though she rarely wandered away from the plains, Abetitus found herself strangely drawn to a rather unique set of ruins, built into the side of a mountain. Though she had never been fond of religion in the past, she was enamoured in the amazing structures and stories found on the walls of the ruins. Though the true sign of what was to come came in the form of a very furry firbolg named Norris, who happened to be exploring a cavern in the ruins as she was exploring. Norris was the first contact she had since the day dreams died and she took it as a sign, a sign that it was time for her to venture beyond the lands of her home and follow in the footsteps of this wandering adventurer. On their travels, Norris taught her many things, namely about his God Tempus. The stories of honour, glory and power excited her, and she took to the faith with full force. Norris eventually lead her to the Blue Hoods, where the both of them signed up for membership. Appearance Abetitus is a tall Centaur, being about 5 foot 4 up to her withers, the rest being human torso. She often wears heavy armour decorated with the burning sword symbol of her God, Tempus. She carries a number of decorative shields from her home tribe on her lower half, as well as pouches and, occasionally when at the guild itself, training weights. She carries a number of weapons: Javelins, a warhammer, a halberd and a mighty greatsword. She carries a shield shaped into the symbol of her Deity and is rarely seen without it. In her casual clothes, she wears a simple cloth crop top with a basic Horseshoe bracer wrapped around her torso, as well as the regular decorations on her lower half. Relationships Though travelling with Norris for a long time, her relationship with him is purely friendship based, her heart and mind not being ready for love due to the tragedy of the day dreams died still bouncing around in her head. She views him as a teacher and mentor, learning a lot about the world from him, as well as about Tempus himself. She's close friends with halsion, making a deep connection between him and Hektor, seeing him as a best friend and innocent little brother, doing everything in her power to keep him happy. She knows Trauer by association and is trying to befriend her, though is concerned of it's Effectiveness. As of when she asked out Hal, she has gained a deep hatred of Trauer after she warned and subsequently shot a lightning bolt just next to her as a 'warning shot'. After forcing her to drink ale made magically worse, the two have avoided most contact, though she still tries to look out for her when she can, tying to rebuild the relationship from the ground up. She knows Ka'rin and speaks to him on a regular basis, being the one who incited her to push harder with her weight training and being an encouraging friend. She absolutely adores Thom's weasel and looks up to Thom himself with respect and admiration, seeing him as a figure of where she could be one day. She has a family back home in Ena, though she swore she would never return, believing that she had dishonoured her tribe by fleeing instead of facing an honourable death. Recently, she has engaged in a relationship with Hal, caring not for what others think of their pairing. Death and Revival Having been sent on a suicide mission by a Slaad known as the butcher, Abe and her group, including norris, were slaughtered at the hands of their foes, Norris and another, by the name of Zarth, were disintegrated by an undead beholder while and Egizil fell to a giant skeleton. After a short while, a rescue mission was staged that inevitably failed, the group being fooled into thinking some random undead were the corpses of Abe and Egizil. Shortly after their failed return, the graveyard was planeshifted to Limbo, where the butcher sat in wait for the rescue party to make their return. As thoguh by sheer co-incidence, a Flumph, also named Norris, arrived in Eleria and gave the rescue party the crucial information they needed to rescue Abe and Egizil's lifeless bodies. After a gruelling travel of over a month through the hellish planes of limbo, the party Slew the butcher and rescued the bodies. Upon their return, Abe was taken to Trauer's office, where she was resurrected. Category:Player Characters Category:Retired